


Betrayal

by artiver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artiver/pseuds/artiver
Summary: After the events of the battle of Crait, Rey thought she had lost Ben Solo once again after managing to break down the wall he created through Kylo Ren. But she was wrong to think what she did, unknowingly, the Resistance was getting inside help the whole time...





	Betrayal

“Something’s wrong.” Rey mumbled to herself. Finn turned to see her stopped in her tracks, looking around the First Order Star Destroyer hangar confused. The resistance had sent Poe, Finn, Rey and Chewie in the Millennium Falcon to the Star Destroyer in hopes of rescuing someone who the First Order had taken prisoner. The mission went better than any of them could have expected. The hangar was even empty when they got there. Rey knew something was off, she knew enough about the First Order that it could prove difficult to sneak onto any of their ships in a ship the size of the Falcon. But the four of them made it in and to where the prisoner was being held with no problems at all. It was only when they were getting back to the Millennium Falcon to make an escape is when Rey sensed it.  
“Rey! Come on, we have to go. We got what we needed and there’s going to be too many storm troopers for us to leave without taking damage if we wait any longer.” Finn explained.  
“You guys go back to the base in the Falcon and get to safety, I’ll make my way back myself in a TIE fighter or something…” Rey explained, taking her staff off her shoulder and looking back down the long, dimly lit corridor the rebels had though to get to where the Falcon was. Chewbacca looked at Rey, he made a growl in disagreement.  
“Chewie, I don’t care if it’s a suicide mission, I’m going.” Rey said stubbornly, not taking a moment to look back at the Wookie. Rey left, Chewie let out another growl before reluctantly following after her. Finn looked behind him to see Poe looking as confused as himself.

“What are we looking for? It’s not a what, it’s a who.” Rey said in response to Chewie’s question. The multiple doorways in the corridor lead to different command rooms and other areas that Rey didn’t know of. She didn’t quite understand how she knew where she was going, but there was something about the force that was leading her closer and closer to what she had sensed. What she sensed was something painful, it hurt her just as she sensed it. It was like she had whiplash from the amount of emotion that came with it. When she did feel it, it send a shiver down her spine and agonising pain across her whole body. She held felt something close to this before but she couldn't seem to remember when or where. Chewie questioned her again.  
“You’re not going to be happy when you find out, last time you saw him it was just after…” Rey stopped suddenly and looked to Chewie for a split second before looking back down, she pushed a button beside one of the doors and opened it to see the person she was looking for lying almost lifeless on the ground, flat on his back. His lightsaber was thrown aside.  
“Ben!” She shouted her voice cracking, she looked around the room in a uneasy mix of horror, panic and anger. There were bodies littered across the room that meant nothing to her, she assumed the ones in black where the Knights of Ren - she’d seen them only once before in a vision. The room didn’t seem like it held anything of that much value, there were computers and machines dotted neatly around the edges and in rows down the centre. The majority of these machines had been destroyed in a fight that she assumed happened between Ben and whoever else was here - some still glowing red from the burning edge of Ben's red, cross-guarded lightsaber. Rey took a cautious but fast approach to him.  
“Ben.” Rey said softly, looking down at him. His eyes were half shut and he was barely conscious. He was on his back, his left hand laid on top of his chest and the other outstretched towards his lightsaber, like he was going to grab it. His face was damp from sweat, but Rey could clearly see where a tear had formed and taken a path down his cheek. He had a cut running down from his lip to his chin and a nose bleed that was slowly running down the right side of his face from where he had been lying down, from what Rey assumed, for a little while now. She was gentle in the way she slowly lowered herself down beside him, not wanting to jog him harshly, understanding the pain he was going in because she felt it.  
“Rey?” Ben mumbled, too pained to attempt to speak any louder and too hurt to try to move anymore than turning his head to face her.  
“Ben, what happened?” Rey questioned, pushing the boy’s mess of black hair off his bloodied, tear and sweat stained face.  
“You’re meant to be going back with the resistance, why are you still here?” Ben asked her, trying to move from where he was lying. But he winced from the pain and ended up in the same position he was in before.  
“I knew you were hurt, Ben you were going to die if I-”  
“That doesn’t matter… the resistance are your friends and they’re important to you, by now if I hadn’t of realised that I would have just been plain stupid-”  
“You’re important too, Ben.” Rey interrupted.  
“No.” Ben spoke. Rey frowned.  
“Well, whether you like it or not, you’re coming back with Chewie and I. Someone at the resistance base is going to tend to these wounds.” Rey said, she turned to where Chewbacca was stood by the door. She knew she wouldn’t be able to carry him herself, Ben was too tall and too heavy for her. Chewie reluctantly walked over, passing his bowcaster to Rey and lifted Ben from in front of her. Rey grabbed Ben’s lightsaber that was not far from where she was kneeling, she soon followed Chewie out of the room and back down to the hangar bay.

Finn was anxious, Poe and him had just flown the Millennium Falcon back to the planet the current resistance base was on. On getting off the Falcon the two were greeted by a concerned Leia. The General was doing everything she could to protect the small amount of resistance fighters she had left, only sending out people when they needed information, to save people or to try and get more aid for the resistance.  
“Where’s Rey and Chewie?” She asked, watching the panic grow in Finn’s face as he didn’t know what to say to her.  
“They told us to go ahead of them, they backtracked for someone or something on the Star Destroyer.” Poe explained.  
“Rey ran off before we could even try to get her back on the Falcon and Chewbacca had followed after her, if we had waited for them to return back to the hangar there wouldn’t be much of a ship to fly.” Finn added.  
“Did she not say who she was going back for?” Leia asked. She herself had sensed something, but her not being as trained in her abilities with the force, she couldn’t lay a finger on what the problem was. Luke had given her the chance to go and train, become better with her abilities with the force but she turned him down. Leia put her time into trying to rebuild the New Republic. Though, now she wished she did, maybe she would have been more help to her son if she did...  
“General, a First Order ship just entered from light speed. What do we do?” A rebel shouted at Leia.  
“That might be Rey.” Finn said. Leia looked up to where the ship was entering. It was coming straight for them, no one had spoken of where the base could possibly be. It was impossible for the First Order to be able to find the place not long after they had settled there after the Battle of Crait...  
“Let’s hope it is, the First Order shouldn’t be able to figure out this place that fast,” Leia said to Finn before turning back to the rebel “let the ship enter, do not open fire on it.” The ship landed in an open space next to the Millennium Falcon, the door to the ship opening not long after to show Rey standing there panicked. Her shoulder length brown hair brushing past her shoulders as she turned and moved out of the way to show Chewbacca slowly walking off the ship with care and Ben Solo on his back. Ben's arms rested over both of Chewie's shoulders and his head lie on his own right arm and beside Chewie's neck.  
“Ben?” Leia said in a soft voice, shocked to see her son for the first time in years, she had lost count how many.  
“He’s seriously injured, he passed out on the flight over here.” Rey shouted out to Leia, herself being as worried as Leia. Finn looked at Rey in horror, uneasy by the sight of the First Order’s Supreme Leader - almost everyone in the Resistance was horrified. Rey watched as Ben was taken away by reluctant Resistance medics, Finn had approached her without realising.  
“Rey, you went back for Kylo Ren? Have you lost your mind?” Finn said, startling Rey and making her look over at him suddenly.  
“I went back for Ben because he was the reason why we got onto the Star Destroyer so easily.” Rey explained.  
“What?” Finn questioned.  
“Yeah, he shut off all the sensors and made it that no storm troopers would be patrolling that hangar when we landed.” Rey explained, a smile radiating off her face. Finn had only seen that look once before and it was when she had first met Han Solo, praising him and in awe of seeing the man she had heard so many stories about.  
“Why would he do that?” Finn asked, unsure of why someone like Kylo Ren would want to help in rescuing a resistance prisoner.  
“There is still light in him, Luke Skywalker thought that Ben Solo had been lost to the dark side of the force after Snoke started to try and twist his mind. But Ben hadn’t turned, Luke made that choice for him when he tipped him over the edge when going to kill Ben in his sleep.” Rey said.  
“But I still don’t understand why you went back for him, after all of what he's done...” Finn spoke, Rey looked at him again.  
“He helped us, it’s only fair that we try to help him in return. He’s been so alone for so long, he deserves to be cared for.” Rey said, turning from Finn and walking away.


End file.
